The present invention relates to eyeglasses, and in particular to those which divide the wearer's field of vision into an upper and lower field of vision, wherein the upper field is corrected of tinted in some manner and the lower field of vision is unaltered. This is done while providing an angled lens to combat glare.
Nearsightedness or Myopia is a common affliction among millions of people in the United States alone. This is an imperfection in the eye which allows an individual the ability to see close by objects quite clearly, while significantly blurring objects at a distance from them. Correcting this problem is commonly done with eyeglasses having a corrective lens or set of lenses which compensate for the wearers inability to distinguish objects at a distance. Later in life, when these people develop a problem seeing even close objects reading glasses are combined with the distance glasses in a bifocal lens. This type of lens allows the wearer to see distant objects through one lens while looking straight ahead and see nearby objects through another lens while looking downward.
Prior art teaches eyeglasses which are designed to segregate the field of vision into an upper corrected field and a lower uncorrected field. Specifically U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,059, issued to Haley teaches this system of segregating with a corrective set of lenses the wearer's field of vision into two segments. This does allow the wearer to see distant objects through a corrective lens and nearby objects below the lens. However this is distinguishable from the current subject of invention as it does nothing to accommodate glare or excess brightness caused by the sun or other reflections.
Often another vision problem posed to those who wear glasses is that of glare while driving which effectively blinds them for a moment. Additionally prescription sunglasses can be a pricey alternative for blocking sun while driving or walking outdoors. Another hindrance of such a remedy is that when driving through a tunnel or walking in and out of buildings on a sunny day, the wearer must constantly remove his or her sunglasses and replace them with regular lenses. Even if the wearer is wearing non-prescription sunglasses he or she is still burdened with constant removal of the glasses. Additionally while driving a motor vehicle, the afore mentioned glare can be not just irritating, but a dangerous condition to attempt to battle while operating a motor vehicle.
Hence the present subject of invention teaches a device which is able to accommodate near sighted individuals and those who wish to be able to drive without the constant worry of glare and removing their sunglasses. This is done by teaching a pair of eyeglasses which cover from 40 percent to 100 percent of the wearer's cornea while leaving an uncorrected field of vision below the bottom edge of the lens. Additionally the lenses are angled between 0.5 degrees and 20 degrees from the vertical axis to reduce glare.